Red and Gold: Colors of a Savior
by ToucanCRIS
Summary: Erina Nakiri had a horrible life due to the tyranny of her father, she thought all was going to stay the same until a young man she'd seen in the past returns and with even more fire in his eyes than ever. Will he be able to help Erina with her fate or will she stay trapped in her nightmare forever. (Is K but will change to T in the future) (Will try to extend chapters over time.)
1. Prolouge

**_Now this is my first story and since I am an impatient little brat I thought I would make a Fic on "Shokugeki no Soma or Food Wars!", ( probably guessed so by looking for this story in SnS under Anime/Manga), but the reason I had chosen this is that I finished this anime about two weeks ago and the manga last Friday (I know it came out a long time ago and now I'm late) and when I saw that the manga had a slow update and that was driving me crazy so I thought I bet I could have faster updates and then I'm like why not, btw this is going to be an "Sorina or Eroma (you choose)" fic where they meet as children, So now this is the product of that thinking here ya go._**

Prologue

"If you could save someone would you…";

A question that a young boy, who with his father, heard from an old man outside on a bus stop bench. All that question meant to the young lad was if he wanted to be a knight for a princess but as his imagination would go all he thought was "nah I want to be the world's' greatest chef".

Soma Yukihira thought that this was his only mission and he stuck to it using the best of his 4 year old ability. He thought that all he had to do was cook and cook and cook until he was at his father's level then take the head chef spot at the Yukihira Diner, very extravagant thinking for a mere child but alas that is what he wanted, he wanted to beat his father Saiba Jouichirou also known as Asura the 2nd Seat of the Tōtsuki Elite Ten or Saiba Yukihira.

Soma had a normal life, if normal was trying to best your dad at his own game, but this did not bother the young child one bit, no it encouraged and fired the kid up to keep trying and try harder than the last time though Soma and his father did compete in their own little matches once in awhile to try and make a new dish, the strange part is that no one knows if they are trying to make the best or worst dish and those unsuspecting or new customers that wonder around said competitions are made to try both of the most disgusting things ever made.

This was said life of Soma Yukihira and he could not have asked for anything better but now as he was on the bus he wondered two things, "Is being a hero such a good thing?" and the other was "Where are we going?", perplexed he kept his thinking to himself until he decided to ask his father.

" Hey pops where did you say we were going?" He asked in his small cheery attitude annoying his father due to this being the third time he asked.

" I never told you where we were going it's a secret so be quiet and wait until we get their OK."

" Fine, is this really that important that we needed to close the diner for the day?"

"Yes now just wait we should almost be there just a few more minutes."

Soma, after being quiet for a while feels the bus slow down and eventually come to a stop. He looks out the window and sees a very large two door gate that opens to a path wide enough for two cars to go thorough side by side.

Surprised Soma asks with wide eyes " Is that the place" but by the time those words are out of his mouth he hears his father call to him halfway down the buses steps.

Soma had never seen such beautiful cherry blossom trees especially due to them living around a shopping district and not a park, so when he looks around he is astonished to see full bloom pink cherry blossoms.

"Those are called the Japanese Cherry or Prunus Serrulata if you want to be technical, do you like them Soma."

"Like them I love them the pretty pink color and the feel of the fallen petals so soft almost like silk." says Soma then out of the blue he comes up with an idea, "Hey pops do you think we could add these to a recipe or as an ornament for a dish".

"I don't see why not, just wait for your own time so you don't make a mess of petals in the kitchen alright."

"Okay… so what are we doing here will you tell me now?"

"Persistent aren't ya… well fine we are here anyways so how about we walk and talk, sound good?"

He receives a small and slight nod from his son so he continued with the explanation while on the go.

"I was called in by a friend who wanted to do something to catch up on old times so I agreed, he said that their was a very important matter to discuss and he needed to tell me right way, there is also something that is required of me to do as a chef so they invited me for a day and me being your father, I had to bring you along… by force or else the man I am meeting would become angered. Does all of that answer your question my young apprentice?"

"Yea all except one what am I going to do while we are there won't I get bored waiting for you?"

"No you shouldn't because you will be my sous in the kitchen and along as company for the entire time should we be there."

"Oh good I thought you would leave me in the kitchen on a stool watching you or sitting in the patio with some old guy, I'd rather help with the food." sighed Soma as he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

Saiba just chuckled at a thought he had run through his mind "Don't worry you might just have that second wish of yours might just come true, though that was oddly specific."

The second half of the ten minute walk from the gate was silent without either of the two uttering a word just listening to the happily chirping birds and the rustling trees as the breeze flew through its branches.

Everything seem fine until Soma spotted two pink and honey blonde haired girls sitting on a fancy pearl white swing bench with a canopy. Even if it was just a moment's glance to the side he noticed one of them had a very happy looking face and the other was talking while gesturing towards the sky with both arms.

"Probably just talking about the day's weather while the other is just listens that's nice, looks like fun not my personal definition but to each their own."

As he just finished his small thinking session he saw that they were at the steps of a large no humongous mansion on top of the hill on which it sat. Several carefully sheared and trimmed bushes around the "home" were being tended to my gardeners and landscapers outside. Even though the day was a nice one with a small breeze that swept through every few minutes the sun was strong enough to have anyone who was working outside for long periods of time feel dehydrated and fatigued. Soma naturally being a very caring person for as long as he has been called Soma felt bad about the couple of people who looked like they could not take the sun any longer and by the looks of their progress their work had barely begun because another mile or two of bushed still needed care. He felt like he wanted to do something and he would have if it have had been his home but alas he was only a guest and such privileges did not cover an employee's well being as an addition to his own.

Being greeted buy what Soma guessed was the family butler he heard his father say " Hey Sebastian how you been I see you've gotten older still working for the Nakiris' I see"

"Quite well Mr. Yukihira thank you for asking I see you have not changed even a yen since I last saw you around these parts, how has life been treating you, I also see you have company." Sebastian then turns to Soma and asks "And who might you be young man", but seeing as Soma did not respond he asked in French, "Alors, vous s'appelle comment?"

Soma remembering his father taught him a bit of French replied " Bonjour monsieur je m'appelle Soma Yukihira et je suis le fils de cet homme, aussi je suis le meilleur chef de la monde meilleur que mon père!"

The butler has no words to say due to him not thinking that this child would have known French let alone understand and respond to it so quickly and formally.

"This is certainly your child, I can see the uncanny resemblance and the cockiness that you had as a mere lad yourself, also where, might I ask, did he learn French, at school?"

"Nothing like that Seb he was taught by yours truly, he also knows Spanish and is working on his German though I think we should stop at five until he grows up more, don't want him mixing up orders in different languages. Well Sebastian it's been nice seeing ya again after so long, later!"

"Well at least today will be a little more energetic though I don't think that the house keepers could handle it." laughed Sebastian

Soma being the small and imaginative child who craves knowledge, as much as goats crave their mineral, started to walk ahead of his father looking at the paintings and artworks of famous chefs and world renowned food industries eventually stumbling into an old man with a large Kimono that looked a little too small for his massive muscles which were prominent enough to be noticed by a person a mile away. The man stared down the child with what Soma thought was a demons glare and this frightened the boy until he realized something " Hey pops I found the old guy, now where's the patio?"

The old man laughs a deep and heavy laugh, then turns to the Saiba " I see he has the same attitude as his old man, he even gets right to the point same as you Jouichirou."

"HeHe" laughs Saiba " You're right on that one Senza so how've you been since I last saw ya"

"Please call me Senzaemon in the presence of others, I still am your old director so speak with respect"

"Yea Yea you don't have to remind me about my prison life, how 'bout I call ya Senza-boss or Old Man seems fine"

"Ugh" So unsophisticated thinks the Old Man

Soma looks up at his dad and with a questioning gaze asks" Who is he pops somebody you used two go to school with, though he said he was your director so I guess not." he then turns to the old man named Senzaemon and asks "How do you do Old Man"

The only thing that happens next is the old man walking away muttering something about respect and what the old teach the new. His anger dissipated once they got to the living room. Soma looks in the direction of the old man and sees him opening a door to a deck leading outside "Found the patio!" he screams startling the two men in the vicinity.

Saiba looks at the clock and sees its close to 5:00 speaks "Soma how about you go to the kitchen and wait while I catch up with old geezer for a while in the meantime you can decide what you want to make later we do have an hour to prep" he says as he addresses his son, then turns to the Old Man and asks " That is suggesting that you haven't had any supper before we arrived right?"

"That is correct it would be an honor to see your cooking again Jouichirou and Soma was it, the kitchen should be down the hall to your left if you need help with anything just ask any of the staff."

Soma then leaves and allows the older men some room while he goes to find said kitchen.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about Old Man, what was so important that it needed I to travel forty-five minutes to visit your humble abode?"

"Well in the past few years Erina, just a minute you remember my grand daughter right?"

"No I do not recall this Erina you speak of though I do remember that you had once asked what would a two year old child like, so I'm guessing it's the same child right?"

"Once again you are correct so Erina has a father, whom you've known in the past his gloomy behavior made him stick out amongst the crowd during your schooling years, has appeared once again and wants to take full custody of Erina. This is a problem because he just arrived out of the blue to take her away even though he told me personally that he "loathed the child, it hurts to look at her face, reminds me of her mother."

"Well that sure is shallow but he sounds to be the same distant man we once knew, you said he was coming back?"

"Yes he had sent a message earlier this day to tell us he would be here soon, how soon we do not know."

" Well, it is almost time for supper so I will have to go and help my young boy with whatever he is doing so see ya later Old Man."

After a few minutes of roaming in the mansion Saiba walked into the kitchen only to find a note from Soma saying he was to get a few extra items for tonight's meal Siaba just sighed in annoyance thinking of all the times he had done this in the past.

OVER TO SOMA

"Now where are they?" Soma pondered as we walked through the market looking for an item which seemed was nowhere to be found even in the infamous Nakiri mansion.

The shops keep saw a small bush of red spikes and took a closer look only to see that it was a young boy no older that possibly five looking and judging the cuts of meat that were lain out, the shopkeep began to wonder what this child was doing so he asked " May I help you young man"

"Yea sure do you have any Cornish Hen meat I was looking around but I can't seem to find any."

Not expecting an answer such as the one he received left the keep dumbfounded until a question popped up in his mind "Where are your parents? Are you lost?"

Soma then turned to the man "No thanks for asking though, and like I previously said I am looking for some Cornish Hen , more specifically the thigh only."

"Okay… whole?"

"No, skinned and deboned please"

"Here you go that'll be 1139¥ please and thank you."

"Soma hands over a bill and five coins"

"Thanks see ya around."

"Weird kid, should have said 2000¥."

Soma returns to the mansion with what he bought and headed straight to the kitchen only to find his father waiting patiently with his arms crossed in a questioning manner.

"Soma..." he asks "where have you been and what did I tell you about going out on your own without permission?"

"Sorry pops I was just getting the ingredients ready for the main meal like you said."

"Ugh me and my big mouth… oh well what did you get for later tonight?"

"Not telling, you just go work on your appetizers somewhere else."

A WHILE LATER AFTER PREPARATION

"Pops the meal is ready, when are we going to serve it?"

"Good I'm almost done here too"

"Hey pops who is going to be sitting at the dinner table, is it only the Old Man, because I pretty sure he won't be able to eat all of this."

"Haha no son, this is for the Old Man and his granddaughter Erina Nakiri along with her aide Arato Hisako that should be it."

Soma then starts to wonder if the two girls he'd seen outside were the granddaughter and aide were the ones who were also going to partake in the meal. He wondered if they would like his and his father's cooking. Most of all he wondered if they would accept him as a chef or be ridiculed just like many others had all because he liked to cook.him as a chef. Sadly, he had no time to think because his father cut his train of thought.

"Let's go Soma, we're done so now we can go back home, 'kay?"

"What about the meal don't we have to present it to the dinners?"

"No I asked the Old Man, he said we could leave it to the butlers and maids, all we have to do show them how to serve it. Also I have stuff to do at Yukihira so we got to go."

"Yeah fine let's go," says Soma as they both head to the front door " what do you have to do back home?"

Silence is all that is heard on the way out the door after that "comment" Saiba returned.

They see a black limousine in the distance as they make it to the front door but think nothing of it due to the mansion, so no surprise there.

AT THE DINNER TABLE

"Dinner is served" says Sebastian as he passes out the meal to the the three people at the table.

"Wow" exclaimed Arato "this smells delicious what's this?"

"According to the chef it is 'spicy grilled chicken in lemon leaves with a twist' though they did not say what the 'twist' was" stated Sebastian.

"Well how about we find out right?" this time it was Senzaemon

Senzaemon being experienced found the food very very amazing, almost as if a professional chef had made it, but it was not overwhelming. Though the same thing could not be said for his granddaughter and her aide.

The moment they took a bite they all fell in love with it, the spicy peppers were like a blazing fire burning their taste buds, after just one chew it became lemony and sweet, close to candy but far off, every time they chewed the flavor switched to either unbearable spiciness or unimaginable sweetness.They ate their food quickly and asked for seconds after they were done and eventually had their fill.

Just then Erina jumps up quickly "That was the best I have to meet the person who made this dish, Hisako are you coming!?"

"Of course let's go!"

"Ohh man… what will I do with them?" asks Senzaemon to himself.

Moments later two children are standing at the entrance of a kitchen, a clean and tidy kitchen in which you could eat off the counters, there was a present problem that was not related to the cleanliness of the room but the amount of people who were there. Looking around they noticed there was no one around except a maid sweeping the floors and instantly became very sad, they had not been able to meet the amazing chef.

"Miss Erina if you are looking for the chefs they left about five minutes ago."

"Thanks, let's go Hisako running down the hallway to get to their destination.

Once they reach the door they open it and look outside only to find three figures in the distance. Running they are close to their targets until Erina notices there are three people but once is very different that the other two… very different.

One man along with a boy are walking away from the mansion, the man is looking ahead in a very relaxed manner with his dark red/pinkish ponytail waving in the wind and a face that says "calm". The boy on the other hand is looking around with a massive smile on his face taking in the sight of what he probably saw on his way in, he seemed very happy, What threw Erina and Arato off was when the boy turned and smiled they clearly saw two distinct traits, golden eyes and bright red hair, when he spotted the two girls he waves and screams "Hope you liked it", then turns around and keeps walking next to the man who was probably his father. They walked and kept walking until they stopped beside the third man, Erina took a closer look and saw that the man was undeniably her mean and controlling father who did not want her.

Erina stared in fear as her father said a few words to the man and child, chuckled and walked towards her, he kneeled down looked her in the eyes with a stare that would turn medusa into stone.

"Hello my sweet, I'm back, did you miss me, don't worry we will be together from now on, father and daughter once again."

"F-f-ff-father!"

 ** _AUTHORS FIRST NOTE (*o*)_**

 ** _Hi guys just wanted to present my self, I am a brand new FF writer by the name ToucanCris and and I just wanted to say that this (writing stories) is something that I have been wanting to do for a while, I did not start as early as I joined due to me being a really pensive kind of guy who will find any way to contradict myself and use it as ammunition to procrastinate anything I might want to do, writing was one, but due to me having more courage with my start of a class mandatory blog I have to do it gave me the ability to do so. So out of all this blah-blah-blah-blah you probably only skimmed and saw that I was new and I am very insecure this is a good thing because I want you as readers to be as harsh as possible when it comes to my work (I can take it T.T). I want to be criticised as if you had to bully me to survive so that is all I ask, so if anything has to come out of this very long and boring paragraph is that I am ready and I will try my best._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_I thought I did but I guess I didn't in the previous chapter but here it is:_**

 ** _(This is a work of my imagination. The characters and personas all belong to_**

 ** _Yuto Tsukasa/Shun Saeki(Manga) and J.C.Staff(Anime Dev.)_**

 ** _I am but a humble man who knows nothing_**

 ** _BTW this was going to be a Xmas special due to the release date being close to Xmas but the holidays delayed me sorry_**

 ** _Also Somas' father's name will change from Saiba to Asura/Yukihira and Joichiro depending on the situation_**.

THEN…

Soma had not thought much at the time about the man, but when the man looked at his father he saw a fire in his eyes that could only be interpreted as rage. The emotion was the man, Saiba on the other hand looked calm and collected, like a palm tree swaying the breeze. Both men in an intense stare down.

"Hey pops who's this guy"

"Quite an arrogant and idiotic boy you have there just like his father." said the man as he chuckled at the end and walked towards Erina who looked scared out of her wits.

Soma looked on solemnly at the girl and with silent rage at the man.

NOW…

Soma now 15, is facing his greatest hardship… getting up in the morning on a holiday vacation, especially two days before Xmas.

"SOMA!, get your lazy ass up, its already 10:15 you were supposed to get the kitchen ready!"

"Ugh… give me some time pops, we closed the shop late yesterday,remember."

"As a matter afact, I do remember, what I also remember is that you agreed to prep the kitchen for tomorrow's Xmas party and take inventory while I was gone, or am I mistaken?" all while a menacing glare was in order.

"Fine… ya old coot."

"What was that?, I think i heard someone say they didn't want a present this year."

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, Love ya pops!"

"Haha… ya greedy little bastard."

"Hey Soma i'm going to step out for a while, guard the fort while i'm gone." said Saiba as he stepped out the door, removing his apron, waved behind his back.

"You got it," Soma the returns to whatever task he was doing, in his mind however he questions, 'Wow comes and goes as he likes I swear he is like a stray cat.'

'I wonder what he is planning for tomorrow, I hope it's even better than last year's Peppermint cupcakes, those were amazing." dreams Soma with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

All was quiet until the most ear splitting scream is heard throughout the shop…

"Hello is anyone in there!"

"AHHH… don't scream i'm coming i'm coming!"

"Sorry!"

""Alright whatcha need 'cause the shops closed for the day." Soma asks as he looks around but sees no one so begins to close the door.

"Wait!," A small foot stops the door "are you the owner of this place?"

"Oh hey kid didn't see ya… " Soma apologises as he looks at a brown haired and eyed girl no older than seven in a pink winter coat, pink winter pants, white gloves, a white scarf, and a pair of white and pink winter boots, holding an envelope in her left hand.

"to answer your question no i'm not the owner but I am his son, whatcha need?"

"Well I could use some candy if you have any but, I came to give your dad this it came in our mailbox next door. It was addressed to Saiba Joichiro so I brought it over, Here ya go." She then gives the envelope to Soma.

"Thanks kid" Soma turns grabs a nearby box of candy canes and hands them to the girl, "here ya go, for your troubles, don't tell anyone 'kay?"

"Haha okay mister, thanks!"

Soma turns and runs into something hard but soft at the sametime, "Soma did you just give those candy canes that we were going to use for the tree to that little girl?"

"Hehe… hey dad back so soon?"

"Yes I am back so soon and I want to know what you have been doing in the Kitchen while I was gone."

"Well you see I was working and then the screaming, and the girl, then the "are you the owner", then the envelope, and the "okay mister, thanks!". And yea you showed up like a ninja wall of firm pillows."

"Alright whatever… let me see that envelope you talked about."

"Okay but all it says is,"

'From: Totsuki A.

To: Saiba Yukihira'

"and our address."

'Totsuki I wonder what they want now' wonders Saiba.

"Hey Soma I am going to be in my room for a while take care of things down here and try not to get distracted during work 'Kay." laughs Saiba as he ascends the stairs to his room.

WITH SAIBA…

Saiba is seen sitting at his desk, the lights are off except for a desk lamp he has handy, Saiba reads aloud the letter in his hand…

"Dear Yukihira Sr.

We at Tosuki have recognised your son Soma Yukihira and are willing to accept him at our academy. We at Totsuki want what is best for the young and prospering chefs of the new age, this includes your child. We recommend talking to your child about transferring to our prestigious academy, if you would like, we would also be able to arrange a meeting between a counselor, the parent, and the child. We at Totsuki hope you take our limited time offer into consideration due to this only being given to a select few. The end of the school vacations is nearing so we hope you are quick and diligent in your choice.

By: Headmaster Senzaemon

P.S. To the one and Saiba Joichiro, we at Totsuki hope your son has not acquired the same habits of making horrendous dishes as you once have."

'I bet he would love the idea of moving to another school, especially one where cooking is involved.'

"Whatever my word against his i'll decide later."

BACK TO SOMA...

'I wonder what that letter was about, also who is "Totsuki A.",I've never heard that name before.' thought Soma

When Saiba comes down the steps he notices his son working at a slower pace than usual but figures it's because of the pensive type-face he has on.

"Hey kid I thought I told you to clean up when I came back from my errands."

"No you didn't all you said was 'I'm going to be in my room', then you left."

"Well never mind the details just focus on what you're doing 'cause you're going slower than usual."

"Yea ok, so what are we doing for tomorrow as the snack, are we going to make a cake again or something different because I was thinking we should make a buffet full of festive foods from around the world."

"Don't know, we'll see when the time comes but for now just finish your work, in the meantime I'll be out doing some errands late so don't wait up and lock the doors, I have my own key."

"Fine see you tomorrow then."

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey morning pops, so what are we going to do for today?"

"I have an idea but we have to open the restaurant first."

"I need four number fives and a Yukihira special number three for table eight." Soma hollered to his father

"Yea, coming right up, also we will have a match again, are you up for it you could beat me this time."

"No idea I'll just have to try my best."

"Okay after the schools let out we will do it so you can have your friends test our dishes, now that that's settled let's get to work shall we?"

LATER THAT DAY…

"Soma you're going against your father again this is the third time inis month!?" asked a student who happened to be new to the neighborhood.

"Well this should be expected he has gone against his father 488 times before this, it's very admirable that he started in his 6th year of grade school and hasn't given up since." inquired Mayu Kurase as she began to blush at her comments on Soma

"Aha thanks Mayu, that was a nice comment about me."

"Aaaaaaah, Soma your heard that! (Oh no, he heard, he heard what am I going to do!?)"

"Of course I did it was pretty quiet when you said it."

"Q-q-q-quiet…(I am doomed!?)?"

"Yea, no big deal though but anyway can you test the dish again?"

"Are you sure I don't think my palette is good enough for this."

"I'm sure, it's because I trust your judgement, ya know, my dad does too."

"Alright I'll do it."

"Yes thanks you won't' regret it."

"So Mayu whose was the best mine or my dads."

Mayu looked at Soma's smiling face and she felt bad instantly.

"In so sorry Soma, but your father's dish was better, but yours was still great not too far behind."

To everyone else Soma looked distraught and devastated, samba on the other hand had seen that look on his son's face before, twas not a negative emotion but one of determination, one that would keep trying until the end.

"Soma" Mayu was close to hugging him out of worry "I'm sorry, I reall…"

"Mayu, don't worry it's fine I was just in thought, i'm not sad at all."

"Oh, well… if you say so."

"Yea don't sweat it it's fine."

Minutes of silence passed and no one moved to the exit even though it was time to close shop for the Yukihira's, suddenly Saibas voice boomed through the restaurant…

"Alright folks its closing time and I have to speak with Soma,"

Everyone was leaving.

"That is unless you want to stay because this does kinda affect the whole neighborhood now that I think about it."

Everyone stayed still looking at each other as if telepathically asking for permission from each other.

They all stayed.

"Alrighty then I guess they are staying, so pops what's the news, good or bad."

"Can go whichever way you want it to be seen, but you may not like it at first."

"Whys that?"

"Well… I am closing the diner in a couple of days."

Everyone "WHAAAAT!?"

"Well yea not only that but I won't be around here because of a trip and Soma you will be leaving as well."

In the background you can hear something shatter, everyone turns to Mayu who looks suddenly depressed.

"Hey dad why weren't any of us, especially me, informed of this?"

"Two things I told the bank and I gave you all a hint but apparently no one got it."

"What do you mean a 'hint'?"

"Well I put a sign out"

Sure enough there was a sign up front the only problem was that the hint Saiba gave everyone was in small letters so no one noticed.

"YOU EXPECT US TO BE ABLE TO SEE THAT!" Soma points accusingly to the sign.

"Well of course I wouldn't have wrote it if I didn't."

"What about the restaurant are you going to sell it, is that why you contacted the bank?"

"No i just informed them about the plans we made."

"We I just found out TODAY, also what do you mean 'Soma will be leaving too' am I going with you?"

"You're not special, everyone else found out today too and no you are going somewhere else."

"Great, can I at least know where I am going?"

"No you will have to wait, now I told you know just so everyone can say their goodbyes because you will pack up and leave in one day from now."

"Fine."

THE NEXT NEXT DAY

"Hello is this place still open!"

"My father isn't here and it's only me, anyway hi there i'm Soma and this is my father's restaurant as well as mine."

"Good, so Soma was it… let me present myself, I am Yaeko Minegasaki and I want to give you an offer to close down shop and let us buy this land from you."

"No thanks we will be keeping our restaurant and I will politely decline your offer and in exchange I will offer you some fresh Chinese fried rice, how 'bout it?"

"No thank you we don't want to inconvenience you with such an order that will cause you to strain yourself, as I am quite picky of what I eat."

"No matter we at Yukihira can satisfy the hunger of the pickiest eater, that I can guarantee."

"That's fine just tell your father that we will come back tonight to take this diner and tear it down."

"No one can have this diner, I will not allow it."

"We will see tonight you will cook for me and if it is good enough you can keep your diner."

"Very well then good day to you."

'Finally they left, now where's the salt…"

Ring Ring*

Soma looks at his phone, the caller ID says it's his father so he answers.

"Hey dad what's up?"

"Soma I just called to tell you that I will be a little late today so you don't have to open the diner today, what are you doing right now?"

"Okay that's fine, I was just heading home after I bought some food for tomorrow's breakfast."

"Hey Soma quick question, what did you want to do after you graduate?"

"You should already know this pops, I wanted to going to study cooking at the dinner, why do you ask?"

"No reason, just take care of the dinner until I get back."

"Alright see you later."

Soma walks home thinking about what he would have done if his father did not suggest to close down the dinner and move Soma to a cooking school, his thoughts finish as he enters the dinner through the back door and is mortified at what he sees.

Meat is lying on the floor, the refrigerator has been ransacked, and much of the pantry is destroyed, most of what seems to be damaged is mostly the meat.

Soma sets the bags he was carrying down and continues to inspect the kitchen until he feels cold draft of air flowing through the room, he looks at the dinner through the door and notices the front door has been left open.

He asks himself "Who could have done this a burglar, no nothing appears to have been taken."

Soma walks outside expecting to find some kind of clue but all he is met with is a white paint splattered sign with a smiley emoji painted on as well.

"Oh my what happened here?"

"No idea maybe you could help me Miss. Minegasaki."

"I must say it is an improvement from what is used to be, well that aside I came to place my order, I hope you are open with all the remodelations you have done."

"…" Soma stays quiet.

"Nothing to say, well me being a customer I will take my seat now, thank you very much."

"You know what I feel like eating right about now, some nice and tender, juicy meat!" (Queue the maniacal laughter and ugly face)

"So how about it Soma will you now close the restaurant because it seems like you can't serve your customer what they want."

" Hehehe… don't worry miss your meal will be out soon." Soma exclaims now ready for the challenge, he wraps the headband onto his forehead and bolts to the kitchen.

"What is he doing boss?" asks a henchmen

"You idiots did ruin all of the meat in the freezers didn't you?" asks Minegasaki

Soma is in the kitchen adding some unknown ingredients to a bowl as well as spices.

"O-o-o-of course nothing was left behind, everything was destroyed even the ingredients that tasted like meat."

"Then WHAT is he DOING!"

"We don't know boss!"

Soma is working hard and sweating profusely as he is working with the frying pan trying to make the sauce.

All of the sudden the smell of pork wafts into the air enveloping the know surprised and hunger land sharks into a trance. They could do nothing but stare as what they most desired at the moment was right under their noses.

The boy now moving around the kitchen in a slower manner is, by the looks of it, putting the finishing touches on the meal.

"Here you go…" says Soma as he sets the plate down on the table.

The dish was surprising because there was a bundle of meat in the center, thick and juicy.

"So Miss Minegasaki how about you try it…?"

She reaches for the fork and slowly plunges it deep into the warm confines of the meal.

She cuts a slice, and slowly but surely she brings the serving to her mouth. The room stays quiet, yet they are all attentive waiting for her reaction.

She bites…

Squirming and squiggling in her seat she twitches in pleasure and satisfaction as she chews with delight.

Soma looks on a grin of accomplishment sprawled across his face. The type of look a chef has when he brings to life a new idea.

'Amazing,' she thought as she looked at the young chef 'but how? How did he make this without meat?'

Soma notices at her and says "Tastes good right?"

She shyly responds "Of course not, not even half of what my expectation was." Her composure returns "So now you will have to close this shop because you couldn't satisfy a customer." Deep down she knows she was lying because she still craved the dish and wanted to eat more.

Soma fakes a look of sadness and takes the plate, and slowly starts walking towards the kitchen.

"Very well then I'll start to pack up and I'll be taking this to the trash, so see ya later."

Miss Minegasaki's worst fear is now upon her will she give up on the restaurant or on the most amazing meal she has ever had.

"Wait no!" She cries "Dont throw it away!"

Soma turns "Oh? And why is that have you changed your mind?"

"No I just think it would be a waste?" A meek answer

"I thought you wanted us to shut down and leave this instant?"

"I do it's just…"

Soma now at the same table as Minegasaki gets up close and personal, her face still vibrantly colored and flushed from before. He leans in closer and whispers in a soft yet trance inducing voice.

"Very well I'll make you a deal. You get to have the rest of this 'kay, but in return you and your lackeys can not come back ever."

Soma spots a flash of pink scurrying behind the door, but thinks nothing of it. He now leans a little farther away.

"Although if you would like we at Yukihira would gladly serve you a meal… So deal?"

Minegasaki is now stuck in a rut but she knows what she wants and she chooses.

"Deal."

"Good here you go enjoy." Soma smiles as he looks at his happy customer.

So she takes a bite and elevates into heaven once again. Her henchmen are now following suit each taking a slice and devouring it like the last meal on Earth.

"So I'm guessing you liked it?" Smug faced Soma asked

"No it was h… amazing, fine there I said it it was great!"

"Very well you know the deal please leave, don't come back, and don't worry that serving was on the house."

Defeated Miss Minegasaki left along with her henchmen all well fed but deflated.

"Well that clears all of the riff raff in the area."

Soma gets to cleaning the kitchen and washes all the utensils he used.

'I wonder what that ray of pink was', he asks himself 'probably some flower petals blowing in the wind.'

"Now let's clean that dirty banner up front."

Soma walks out the door and inspects the damage to the banner. Noticing the damage is only white paint be gets a rag with some hot water in a bucket. While cleaning the banner Soma even started to think of ways to improve his dishes.

 ** _So I actually am really sorry to the many people I did not believe when they typed "School/Work was a hassle and I could not get to my stories so sorry for the really late update."_** ** _I thought they were just being lazy and didn't feel like it until all they go through happens to me._** ** _Most people would also like to be a junior in highschool but I kinda don't, I mean with all the scholarships and applications that have to be done it is annoying._** ** _A good thing about being a junior is that you are 1-2 years away from being an adult (If your states/countries/cities/or areas laws are 18 = adult)_** ** _Whatever just gonna say that I am going to be more active on FF from now on._**


	3. Chapter 2

_**I'm baaack, and you all probably thought I was dead.**_

 _ **So I guess I got it wrong last time with Soma's dad's name so I'm going to be be way more articulate on my wording just so I don't mess it up (Sincere thanks to ChaosOmega8).**_

 _ **I really tried to drop this portion of the story on you guys last year (2017), but my mind is foggy with college, scholarships, and armed forces enlistment. Sorry for any delays.**_

 _ **I also wanted to clear up that in my story Yaeko Minegasaki is actually a semi important character and she is the same age as Soma, this is a decision I made around the middle of this chapter. Wanted to give a twist to the story (didn't expect that did you?).**_

 _ **Speech- ""**_

 _ **Thoughts- ''**_

 _ **Whisper- ""**_

Sun shining and birds chirping a mess of red strands fly into view.

"Not again…. what time is it…. 11:40 AM… man I woke up late today!"

THUD

After one floor-ward tumble later he was heading the washroom to get cleaned up as quick as he could when he heard faint knocking on his front door.

Walking down the stairs he notices that the knocking is gradually getting louder.

"I swear if you Miss Minegasaki… I'm going to call the cops…"

He looks outside but all he sees is the gentle swaying of the shops banners and trees leaves blowing in the warm April breeze.

Closing the door the home phone went off and not only did this startle him but it made him wonder who would be calling here now.

Soma picks up the phone and answers,

"Hello Restaurant Yukihira, best Special-of-the-Day dinner in Sumire Town, Japan; Soma Yukihira speaking…"

"Hello is this Saiba Joichiro?"

"No this is Soma his son who is calling…?" 'Didn't I just say Soma Yukihira speaking?'

"Sorry son, but could you put your father on the phone, this is a very pressing matter."

"He's not he…"

"Hey Soma is that a phone call for me?" Joichiro bellowed from the front door.

"Nevermind he's here,"

Soma turns to head upstairs and calls out behind him to his dad.

"I'll be in my room if you need me."

"That's fine."

Soma wonders what the phone call could be but dismisses that idea once he hears his cell phone go off.

"Hello you've reached Soma Yukihira what can I do for ya?"

"So kid, when are you going to give up that plot of land?"

"It's been about five months, 500 phone calls, 100 different phone numbers, and millions of No's relayed, what makes you think I'd give you the restaurant now, Minegasaki? And I don't even own it!"

"I don't know I'm bored, okay?"

"Is it a slow day at the Casino?"

"Yea, not many Mister Moneybags around anymore, not after last weeks party."

"Alright, so do you need anything cuz if not ima just hang up?"

Seconds later a wail, that would put a Banshee to shame was heard by Saiba coming from a casino, 15 miles away.

"Tha heck was that?" he thought.

BACK TO SOMA

"Soma? Soma? Soma?... SOMA!"

"AHHHH don't scream Yaeko I'm up!"

"Ohhh~ first name base already?, You're quick Yukihira, besides what happened you didn't respond for a few seconds?"

" I obviously," really obvious Soma thought, "Blacked out cuz a certain someone is the voice actress for DBZ."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine, it was actually kinda funny."

"Sooo…. About that plot of land…"

Soma went well into the night conversing with one of the most unusual friends he has ever made. Then again, Soma did have a friendly attitude that practically attracted people to him like a moth to a light, or people to fanfiction.

THE NEXT DAY

The famed Asura enters the restaurant's kitchen with a new emotion written on his face. Soma could not explain what it was but it seemed as if the sly cat his father was, had been the first in the world to find Shangri La in a cookbook.

"Hey pops what's with that look on your face?" Soma asks

"Oh nothing," He says with a cheshire smile

"Oh ok if you say so." Soma says as he starts walking away

"Although I did want to ask about that conversation you had with Miss Minegasaki. What was all the commotion about selling her body for the land? What land was she talking about anyway?"

Flushed to the toes Soma sheepishly answers, "Oh you h-h-heard that?"

"Of course I heard that, I wouldn't be surprised if the American President Barack Obama heard it, you too were way too loud."

"She's been trying to get me to sell the restaurant even though I told her that I wasn't the owner, I mean she's nice… okay nice-ish but still, it's kinda tiring answering so many phone calls know what i'm sayin?"

"Sounds like she's into you dunnt-it?"

"What do you mean, into me, like my skills as a chef?"

"No like a guy."

"Oh I get it…"

"Yea?"

"Yea, she thinks I am a great male cook right, or is it my food she likes, still her selling her body just so people could acquire such a noble restaurant sounds weird right?"

"Nevermind Soma at this rate even explaining the Birds and the Bees would take more lives than there are brain cells in that head of yours?"

Soma still not getting what his father meant starts to walk away to the kitchen to get it prepped for today's lunch hour.

He was about to start pulling ingredients out but his father stopped him.

"Soma I need you to do something will ya,"

"Sure dad whatcha need?"

"Okay up in the room there are three suitcases fill one with my clothes and the others with your stuff as if you were packing for a vacation."

Soma being Soma decides not to question anything and do as he's told. A half hour and two of his cases later he's a quarter of the way done with his father's case as he notices something amiss…

"WAIT A MINUTE!," Soma screams with recognition scribbled all over his face.

"DAD!...

"Yea?" asks Saiba thinking Soma has finally caught on.

"WHAT AM I DOING…

I FORGOT TO ASK ARE YOU GOING TO NEED THE GOOD UNDERWEAR IN YOUR CASE!?"

Soma waiting for a response hears a resounding slap coming from down stairs. He heads down to investigate only to find a red handprint on his father's forehead, and a look of utter disappointment in his father's eyes.

"What happened, did you make some Mrs. Kotonome strip with your food again?"

LATER THAT DAY

"Soma I have some news for you and don't freak out ok?"

"Are we out of Parmesan cheese again!?"

"No!, but this could be equally as bad, remember what happened last year at the X-mas party?"

At this moment Soma looks specifically into the top left corner (Ours, fourth wall wise) and 10 to the ceiling initiating a flashback.

FLASHBACK START

… (Remembers that time period(see last chapter for reference))

FLASHBACK END

"Oh yea I remember that, that was one cruel prank dad, really got everyone."

"Yeeaa 'bout that you better say goodbye to everyone cuz you're actually leaving this time."

Soma thinking this is another prank from the stray plays it off cool as a cucumber.

"Yea okay do you want me to pick up the meat from the butcher shop for next week? Now what are the real news, did you get banned from a cooking competition again?", Soma jokes with a "hint" sarcasm.

Saiba with the most prominent poker face ever made by man, in a sotto voce says, "Why Kami-sama, why do I have to deal with him?"

"Dad you alright? You look tired, these jokes of yours really are taking a toll on you, aren't they?"

"No Soma I'm not okay, my own son can't differentiate truth from lie anymore, I'm being serious the place you are going to called and said that they wanted you there this year."

"What place?" Soma inquired

"Sorry son that's a secret for me to enjoy and you to forget."

"So pops," Soma started "Are you going with me to this place or are you going somewhere else?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I packed your suitcase too so I'm assuming you are leaving for a while."

"Well yes Soma, I am leaving."

"How long?"

"Thats a Secret~!" To which Soma furrows his brows in misunderstanding and befuddlement.

I'm baaack, and you all probably thought I was dead.

So I guess I got it wrong last time with Soma's dad's name so I'm going to be be way more articulate on my wording just so I don't mess it up (Sincere thanks to ChaosOmega8).

I really tried to drop this portion of the story on you guys last year (2017), but my mind is foggy with college, scholarships, and armed forces enlistment. Sorry for any delays.

I also wanted to clear up that in my story Yaeko Minegasaki is actually a semi important character and she is the same age as Soma, this is a decision I made around the middle of this chapter. Wanted to give a twist to the story (didn't expect that did you?).

Speech- ""

Thoughts- ''

Whisper- ""

Sun shining and birds chirping a mess of red strands fly into view.

"Not again…. what time is it…. 11:40 AM… man I woke up late today!"

THUD

After one floor-ward tumble later he was heading the washroom to get cleaned up as quick as he could when he heard faint knocking on his front door.

Walking down the stairs he notices that the knocking is gradually getting louder.

"I swear if you Miss Minegasaki… I'm going to call the cops…"

He looks outside but all he sees is the gentle swaying of the shops banners and trees leaves blowing in the warm April breeze.

Closing the door the home phone went off and not only did this startle him but it made him wonder who would be calling here now.

Soma picks up the phone and answers,

"Hello Restaurant Yukihira, best Special-of-the-Day dinner in Sumire Town, Japan; Soma Yukihira speaking…"

"Hello is this Saiba Joichiro?"

"No this is Soma his son who is calling…?" 'Didn't I just say Soma Yukihira speaking?'

"Sorry son, but could you put your father on the phone, this is a very pressing matter."

"He's not he…"

"Hey Soma is that a phone call for me?" Joichiro bellowed from the front door.

"Nevermind he's here,"

Soma turns to head upstairs and calls out behind him to his dad.

"I'll be in my room if you need me."

"That's fine."

Soma wonders what the phone call could be but dismisses that idea once he hears his cell phone go off.

"Hello you've reached Soma Yukihira what can I do for ya?"

"So kid, when are you going to give up that plot of land?"

"It's been about five months, 500 phone calls, 100 different phone numbers, and millions of No's relayed, what makes you think I'd give you the restaurant now, Minegasaki? And I don't even own it!"

"I don't know I'm bored, okay?"

"Is it a slow day at the Casino?"

"Yea, not many Mister Moneybags around anymore, not after last weeks party."

"Alright, so do you need anything cuz if not ima just hang up?"

Seconds later a wail, that would put a Banshee to shame was heard by Saiba coming from a casino, 15 miles away.

"Tha heck was that?" he thought.

BACK TO SOMA

"Soma? Soma? Soma?... SOMA!"

"AHHHH don't scream Yaeko I'm up!"

"Ohhh~ first name base already?, You're quick Yukihira, besides what happened you didn't respond for a few seconds?"

" I obviously," really obvious Soma thought, "Blacked out cuz a certain someone is the voice actress for DBZ."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine, it was actually kinda funny."

"Sooo…. About that plot of land…"

Soma went well into the night conversing with one of the most unusual friends he has ever made. Then again, Soma did have a friendly attitude that practically attracted people to him like a moth to a light, or people to fanfiction.

THE NEXT DAY

The famed Asura enters the restaurant's kitchen with a new emotion written on his face. Soma could not explain what it was but it seemed as if the sly cat his father was, had been the first in the world to find Shangri La in a cookbook.

"Hey pops what's with that look on your face?" Soma asks

"Oh nothing," He says with a cheshire smile

"Oh ok if you say so." Soma says as he starts walking away

"Although I did want to ask about that conversation you had with Miss Minegasaki. What was all the commotion about selling her body for the land? What land was she talking about anyway?"

Flushed to the toes Soma sheepishly answers, "Oh you h-h-heard that?"

"Of course I heard that, I wouldn't be surprised if the American President Barack Obama heard it, you too were way too loud."

"She's been trying to get me to sell the restaurant even though I told her that I wasn't the owner, I mean she's nice… okay nice-ish but still, it's kinda tiring answering so many phone calls know what i'm sayin?"

"Sounds like she's into you dunnt-it?"

"What do you mean, into me, like my skills as a chef?"

"No like a guy."

"Oh I get it…"

"Yea?"

"Yea, she thinks I am a great male cook right, or is it my food she likes, still her selling her body just so people could acquire such a noble restaurant sounds weird right?"

"Nevermind Soma at this rate even explaining the Birds and the Bees would take more lives than there are brain cells in that head of yours?"

Soma still not getting what his father meant starts to walk away to the kitchen to get it prepped for today's lunch hour.

He was about to start pulling ingredients out but his father stopped him.

"Soma I need you to do something will ya,"

"Sure dad whatcha need?"

"Okay up in the room there are three suitcases fill one with my clothes and the others with your stuff as if you were packing for a vacation."

Soma being Soma decides not to question anything and do as he's told. A half hour and two of his cases later he's a quarter of the way done with his father's case as he notices something amiss…

"WAIT A MINUTE!," Soma screams with recognition scribbled all over his face.

"DAD!...

"Yea?" asks Saiba thinking Soma has finally caught on.

"WHAT AM I DOING…

I FORGOT TO ASK ARE YOU GOING TO NEED THE GOOD UNDERWEAR IN YOUR CASE!?"

Soma waiting for a response hears a resounding slap coming from down stairs. He heads down to investigate only to find a red handprint on his father's forehead, and a look of utter disappointment in his father's eyes.

"What happened, did you make some Mrs. Kotonome strip with your food again?"

LATER THAT DAY

"Soma I have some news for you and don't freak out ok?"

"Are we out of Parmesan cheese again!?"

"No!, but this could be equally as bad, remember what happened last year at the X-mas party?"

At this moment Soma looks specifically into the top left corner (Ours, fourth wall wise) and 10 to the ceiling initiating a flashback.

FLASHBACK START

… (Remembers that time period(see last chapter for reference))

FLASHBACK END

"Oh yea I remember that, that was one cruel prank dad, really got everyone."

"Yeeaa 'bout that you better say goodbye to everyone cuz you're actually leaving this time."

Soma thinking this is another prank from the stray plays it off cool as a cucumber.

"Yea okay do you want me to pick up the meat from the butcher shop for next week? Now what are the real news, did you get banned from a cooking competition again?", Soma jokes with a "hint" sarcasm.

Saiba with the most prominent poker face ever made by man, in a sotto voce says, "Why Kami-sama, why do I have to deal with him?"

"Dad you alright? You look tired, these jokes of yours really are taking a toll on you, aren't they?"

"No Soma I'm not okay, my own son can't differentiate truth from lie anymore, I'm being serious the place you are going to called and said that they wanted you there this year."

"What place?" Soma inquired

"Sorry son that's a secret for me to enjoy and you to forget."

"So pops," Soma started "Are you going with me to this place or are you going somewhere else?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I packed your suitcase too so I'm assuming you are leaving for a while."

"Well yes Soma, I am leaving."

"How long?"

"Thats a Secret~!" To which Soma furrows his brows in misunderstanding and befuddlement.

 _ **Sorry about the Flashback but I'm not going to add like four paragraphs of what was already read, really sorry, but I'm more lazy than sorry.**_

 _ **So just wanted to put out that now I'm just being a procrastinator but time is kinda loose.**_

 _ **Not only that, but I am working on this story using my phone cuz it's more convenient**_

 _ **I've really tried to stick to this even though it's now January and I've done squat about this story. I just tried to finish this before school started August 24 but oops guess not.**_

 _ **Also I tried to make this longer but my train of thought was lost in the summer of 2017**._


End file.
